Shimmer
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: Vlad Plasmius would never turn down the opportunity to kill Jack Fenton - but Danny never thought it would come to this. Jazz and himself, orphaned, Vlad locked up somewhere in GIW Headquarters - the surviving Fenton's worlds are crumbling. But there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? That rule doesn't seem to apply. Don't be discouraged by the short first chapter!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm here and I have some news:  
This story is being totally redone. I'm skipping the details of Vlad and the amnesia completely. Now it is just going to being like this…thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

What exactly are you supposed to do when faced with this type of situation? When your only living family member has miraculously recovered from their amnesia and wants to know where their dead parents are? What are you supposed to do when you're a sixteen year old girl taking care of your fourteen year old brother who has no idea that his parents died while he was recovering in the hospital?

I'm not exactly sure, which is why I am currently in this situation.

Well, things sure just got complicated. Maybe it would be best if I started from the beginning, when this nightmare started…

**I know, I know. It's ridiculously short, and I'm sorry. But this is just the prologue. Get ready, because this is just getting fired up. The other chapters will be longer, I promise! Thanks, and please review!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


	2. The Beginning

**Here's another chapter! Again y'all are kind to understand that I had to delete 'Shimmer'. I'm sorry, it was just too horrible for me to take anymore. Thanks and here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

It all started with one of Danny's average fights with that Wisconsin Ghost….

Danny was doing really well in the fight, and from where I was standing, he was beating the Wisconsin Ghost pretty bad. I chuckled to myself as Danny got into his fighting stance and called out a short and witty banter to the older ghost.

I really could help Danny, if only the Ghost Getters would let me! I don't understand why they won't let _me _be a Ghost Getter too! I am perfectly good at catching ghosts! Especially my brother…

Okay, maybe they do have point. The only ghost I can really catch is Danny. But I did help Dad defeat those goons when Danny and Mom were at that Dalv science convention. I still haven't figured out why the two of them were acting so strangely when they arrived back home.

I shrugged as I recalled the memory. It was probably nothing.

I turned back to the aerial battle upon the clouds just in time to see the Wisconsin Ghost throw a relatively hard looking blow at Danny, sending him hurdling towards the ground. At first, I thought that he would just get up again; the way he always had.

But I kept watching.

And watching.

And he didn't get back up.

He just kept-

It was then that I realized- he was unconscious! He was beginning to fall faster and faster looking like a black, white, and green asteroid plummeting from the sky. A camera crew from Channel 3 Live News had appeared on the scene as well as a few citizens who had come out to the park for a mid-morning stroll.

I turned back to my brother just in time to see his head collide with the gravel near the lake on the other end of the park. Without even thinking, I rushed over to the lake and gasped at the sight of him. He had reverted back to him human form, probably because of his current state and the fact that he was unconscious.

He had a huge gash in the back of his head, freely bleeding green and red that was beginning to leak into the rocks. He had various bruises decorating his arms and one or two on his left cheek bone. In short, he looked like he a Christmas tree put in a blender and then spit out in a mass of red and green.

I realized that I was near tears at the sight of him and I wiped my black sleeve across my face, ridding it of the tears that had begun to well. I quickly whipped my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the only numbers that I could think to dial – the house.

I sniffled and ran my hand through Danny's blood-matted hair as I waited for someone to pick. I tried not to acknowledge the crowd that was forming around the two of us, and I hadn't even noticed that Sam and Tucker were beside me, casting worried glances at Danny. As the dial tone revibrated across the phone line, I tried to gain my composure, after all, I was supposed to be the mature one, but to no anvil.

The ringing finally ended as my Father's chipper voice rang over the line.

"Hey Jazzerincess! What's going on?" he asked casually, and I could barely speak through my choked sobs.

"D-Daddy, it's D-Danny." I managed to choke out, panic filling my voice. I sniffled again and I heard Dad yell something; probably to get Mom. That had to have been it, because the next second, Mom's voice filled the phone.

"Jazz? Jazz what's wrong with Danny? What's going on?" she asked, confusion and trepidation coloring her voice. I could hear some rustling around and the faint sound of an engine, so I guessed that they were getting in the GAV - er, the RV.

"Where are you, honey?" she asked, breathing rapidly sounding as if she was about to begin to hyperventilate.

"The park, near the lake." I said, still sounding slightly teary.

I had finally been able to take in coherent, full sentences although they were a bit choked as I spoke. "We'll be there as soon as we can." She said, sounding as if she had calmed down a bit.

"O-okay." I said, closing my phone and slipping it back into my pocket.

I looked back down at Danny and continued to stroke his hair, murmuring every once in a while. He groaned a few times, but it was obvious that he would not be fully conscious for a while.

Before I knew it, the GAV drove around the crowd of people, almost hitting a tree as it did so, and then lurching to a stop a few feet away from the lake. Mom and Dad jumped out of the car, Dad with the Fenton Fisher in tow.

He probably thought this had something to do with ghosts.

They sprinted up to their son, and Mom nearly burst into tears as she saw him. It probably broke her heart. But she knew that she couldn't waste any time, so she pulled out a cell phone (I didn't even know she had one) and dialed three numbers before pressing the phone up to hear ear.

Everyone knew what the three numbers were, and suspicions were confirmed when a voice erupting from the phone speaker.

"Hello, this is 911, please report you're emergency."

**Well thanks for reading and I am aware that this is relatively short, but the next ones will be more around 1,500 or so words. This one is only about 1,000. Please review!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


	3. Waiting

**Hey guys!**

**Here's another chapter for ya! I don't really have anything to say except I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

I'm pretty sure I was in some sort of weird coma on the car ride to the hospital. Everything from the paramedics arrival until now had been a big blur. For some reason, they hadn't allowed me in the back of the ambulance, so I had to ride with Mom, Sam, and Tucker. Dad had ridden with Danny to the Emergency Room.

The only thing I remember about the ride there was Sam's comforting my Mom. Tucker was pretty much silent the whole time, and I didn't see him with any PDAs the whole time, and that right there is a clear signal that something is wrong.

I didn't really say much either, which is odd because I'm the one "always dumping my psychology junk on other people" as Danny said. Honestly, if he thinks psychology is so useless, how come he came into my room at 3 am a couple days ago having a panic attack after a fight with Ghost X?

That, to me, is almost _asking _for me to psycho-analyze him.

That night had been pretty scary, because I had never seen him break down like that before. I don't blame him though, if I were in his shoes, I probably would have given up on the superhero status a long while ago. I probably would have told Mom and Dad too, if I realized that I had the abilities of a ghost creep. I probably would have tried to get rid of them.

But he's different.

I respect him for being loyal to this town even if he just gets insults or bad news reports in return. He knows that Sam, Tucker, and I think he's doing a good thing, and I think that's good enough for him. I really do respect him, even if it is dangerous business and he has a hard time in school, but recently he has allowed me to tutor him and catch him up on the material he has missed. He is actually maintaining a B- in most of his classes.

Now I look out the window and see that we are almost to the hospital – maybe about 5 minutes left in the car ride. That is when I hear a quiet squeak from the other side of Sam. Both of us look at Tucker, who is sitting next to her, and Sam turns to me, rolling her eyes.

"Tucker is scared of hospitals." She clarifies, and I nod slowly, an odd look on my face.

Tucker is afraid of hospitals? But what about that one time Danny told me about when he broke into a hospital to save him? I shook my head, a puzzled look still on my face but I let it go. After all, we're here.

Mom stops the car and pulls the keys out of the ignition before getting out and waiting for us to get out. We all unbuckle our seatbelts and proceed to get out as well. I note that Tucker is the last to get out of the car. He must really care for Danny to face his worst fear to see him. Danny really does make the most loyal friends.

We all head towards the entrance of the hospital, and I take it all in. The building is relatively large, with white bricks creating the walls, there are a few shrubs every few feet surrounding it and a few vibrant flowers too, making it look strangely inviting. It looks to be very well maintained. Over the door, there is a big sign that reads 'AMITY PARK GENERAL HOSPITAL.'

Without further wait, the four of us walk through the sliding glass doors and into the lobby. We head right up to the receptionist's desk and she looks up from her keyboard, her greying hair in a tight bun, a cream sweater wrapped around her body.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she inquirers in a cheerful voice.

"We have a Daniel Fenton who has just come in an ambulance." Mom said, using her no-nonsense voice.

"I'm going to have to ask you to waiting in the waiting room. Just go to the door on the right over there and take a seat please. I'll have someone call when he is all settled in a room." She said, gesturing to the door she was speaking of.

"Thank you." Mom says before hurrying over to the door and holding it open for the three of us to go through.

When we first enter the room, we see a 'SICK' section and a 'WAITING' section and that strikes me as odd, considering we're in a hospital. I guess they take the term "sick" pretty lightly because there are people who are far more than sick. One of the boys over there who looks about 14 or 15 looks like he has a bone almost sticking out of his left leg.

I watch Tucker shudder and I want to do the same as we sit down over in the 'WAITING' section of the room. I hear Tucker make that unnatural squeaking sound again and he begins to shake rather harshly.

"Geez, Tucker, get a grip." I hear Sam say, nudging her friend in the arm with her elbow.

"How am I supposed to do that, Sam? We're in a _hospital _for God's sake!" he cried, but he did stop shaking.

"Kids! There's no need to start fighting. Tucker, you will be fine." Mom says, and both of them immediately stop bickering. She sighs heavily and I decide to say something to her.

"Mom, Danny will be fine. He'll get through this." I say.

"I know, Jazz, honey. I'm just worried about him. I've never seen him so hurt before." She said.

_ I sure have._ I think and I sit back into the chair and wait for the nurse to call us back.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Dang, I wish I could've made it longer, but I needed to wrap it up. Thanks for reading, please review! I was listening to dubstep when I was writing this. :3  
-xxClueless1xx**


	4. Meet the Fentons, Dr Reedman

**Hi again!  
It's me with another chapter! Yes, I have written all of the other chapters and this one in just one sitting! Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the kid.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

_**Sam's POV**_

I think that I was about ready to fall asleep when a small nurse with mousy brown hair and bright pink nurse's scrubs came into the waiting room. Ugh. She reminded me of that shallow witch, Paulina. Pushing that aside for the moment, I tuned back in, sitting on the edge of my stupid plastic chair as a waited until she called the words I have been waiting to hear for the last hour and a half.

"Anyone here for," she paused to look down at her clipboard "Daniel Fenton may come to the back room." She said, looking up, timidly pushing her glasses up higher on her nose.

I immediately stood up and stretched my back before following Mrs. Fenton and Jazz into the back. I had to nudge that wimp Tucker to come along before we went in after them. He doesn't even have a real reason to be afraid of hospitals! If anyone does, it's Danny!

I really had no idea where we were going, but I didn't care as long as I would see Danny. Poor Danny, he had looked so beaten at the park. I was going to kill Vlad the next time I saw him! That jerk! Danny's right, Vlad is a Fruitloop.

I soon found myself in a small temporary patient room and I immediately saw Danny. I almost wanted to cry when I saw him. His head was wrapped up in a huge wad of bandages and his left cheek bone had some on it too. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted.

"Danny…" I breathed.

I didn't even notice Mr. Fenton standing next to his wife and hugging her. Danny looked horrible. He was the only thing I could look at the moment. He was also so pale that he almost looked _dead. _

How ironic is that, right?

I hadn't really been listening to anything that nurse had said ever since we had gotten in here. But I immediately came back to my senses when Danny was being rolled out of the room. These people need to warn me if they're just going to roll him out of here.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked Jazz.

"They're going to x-ray his brain." She replied swallowing roughly.

I nodded numbly as they wheeled him around the corner and down the hall. How could this happen? That fight had been going great until that jerk hit him in the back of the head.

I sighed and looked up when I suddenly heard the door open again. It was a doctor.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" he asked, turning to Danny's parents. "I am doctor Reedman. I will be Daniel's doctor for the time he will be staying here." He said, introducing himself.

"How long will he be here?" Mrs. Fenton asked anxiously.

"We're not sure. The x-ray results should most likely confirm it. His external injuries will heal relatively quickly, he has a few bruises on his arms, legs, and cheeks, but they are not very severe. We think his head will heal somewhere between 3-4 weeks, and it will require stitches. We are not sure about his internal injuries which is why we are currently taking a full-body x-ray. We will also give him an MRI in Operating Room 8 to see how much damage has been done to his brain. But I can assure you that your son will be fine, he just needs time." Dr. Reedman said.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure that you will do anything you can to heal our son as fast as you can." Mr. Fenton said, being uncharacteristically well, not eccentric. It was a scaring me a little bit, and I fight ghosts.

"We always try." The doctor said, sitting behind the pull-down table next to where Danny's mobile bed was. He set his laptop down on the table and opened the lid. He began typing a few things in before looking back up at us.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" he asked, turning in his swively chair thingy. "Who was on the scene?" he asked.

"I was." I volunteered, and I heard Tucker and Jazz echoing me.

"What did you see?" he questioned.

"Well u-um he, well he-" Tucker began a stutter-fest like he always does when lying, so I nudged him and took over.

"A ghost attacked him." I said simply.

Before Dr. Reedman could say anything, Mr. Fenton was up from his chair, his ecto-gun that he somehow managed to fit in his back pocket blazing.

"What?! Nobody messes with Jack Fenton's son! Which spook was it? I'll scare 'im back to that parallel dimension he calls home!" Jack yelled, still holding the gun.

Now _that _was the Mr. Fenton I knew.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm going to have to ask you to put the gun down. Guns are not permitted in the hospital." Dr. Reedman said, a bit stunned, but still looking disapprovingly at him.

"Sorry." Mr. Fenton said, proceeding to sit down and put the gun back.

Honestly, I'm really surprised that the doctor didn't confiscate Mr. Fenton of his guns. That's pretty weird considering we're in a hospital and all.

"Jazz! It was a ghost? Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Fenton asked, looking a bit hurt.

To my surprise, Jazz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Really Mom? You would have taken care of that ghost before getting your son to the hospital. I didn't want to risk Danny losing any more blood." Jazz said.

From the look of Mrs. Fenton, that must've really hurt her. I know that her job is really demanding in a town like Amity, but at the same time, I know that she would lose a limb for her kids. I just can't believe Jazz saying something like that.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation, but which ghost was it?" Dr. Reedman cut in, clearly annoyed at us being so spastic in the hospital. Well, except for Tucker. He was too scared stiff to do anything Tuckerish.

"Wisconsin Ghost." Jazz said and I hardly held in a laugh. Really? The Wisconsin Ghost?

"I see." Dr. Reedman said, even though he clearly did not.

Nevertheless, he typed something into his computer before he looked up again. This time he looked serious.

"I also noticed something odd about your son's blood," he said, turning to Danny's parents again "it seemed to have tints of green in it. Would anyone here happen to know anything about that?" he asked, looking right at me and Tucker.

_We were so screwed._

**Okay, so there's Sam. She is very challenging to write! She's such a deep character, so it's hard to write her thoughts. If you desire a challenge, I suggest Sam's POV. If you have any kind of constructive criticism for writing Sam, please tell me in a review. Thanks!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


	5. A Psychologist and a Snotty Assistant

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm back and my muse and I are better than ever! **

**_Delta23_****_:_**** Yes, this story will be almost a duplicate to the old one in the ways of plot. However, it will be narrated by actual people's minds, not 3****rd**** person. Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!**

**_Pebblepaw_****: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

**_Sam's POV_**

I just in my chair for a moment, hardly registering the fact that Dr. Reedman had asked a question. Finally, I snapped back to my senses, shaking my head a bit. I opened my mouth to say something, but Mrs. Fenton beat me to it.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together with a look of ever-present worry.

"As you probably know, it is required to give a patient in such bad condition an IV. But considering he had bled so much, we needed to be sure that he didn't have any infection. We were alarmed at seeing tiny blotches of green in his blood, so we took a closer look. I'm still not su-" He was cut off by Mrs. Fenton.

"Did you say green?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat a little.

"Yes. I said we saw gr-" I could tell that he tried that time to fit I a complete sentence before one of the Fenton's butted in, but no success.

"May Jack and I see it?" she asked, "It might be ectoplasmic contamination." She muttered to herself beginning to stand up.

Dr. Reedman looked a bit surprised, and flustered, standing up himself. "I-you-Mrs. Fenton, you are not authorized to go back into the labs-"

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Fenton snapped. Jeez, Danny's parents are feisty when they want to help one of their kids.

"Patient confidentiality, Ma'am." He said, seeming content with his excuse.

In retrospect, I think he just didn't want a guy in an orange jumpsuit and his wife to go into one of the hospital's research labs. I'd probably act the same way.

"Patient confidentiality?! This is my son we're talking about! I think I have a rig…." She continued ranting on about Danny but my attention averted to Tucker as he jabbed me in the side.

"Sam, do something!" he hissed urgently.

Oh, like _he _couldn't.

"You're just as capable." I snapped, but nonetheless I stood up and tried to break up the Doctor and Mrs. Fenton, but they just kept bickering. I took a deep breath before shouting out the last resort.

"I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH DANNY'S BLOOD!" I screamed, and everyone immediately shushed and sat down, calming down. While everyone was sitting down, Tucker leaned over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" he whispered harshly. I jabbed him in the side and waited for everyone to quiet down. When that was done, Mrs. Fenton asked me what I knew. And if you think I'm going to tell the Fenton's the truth, you've been around the Box Ghost one too many times.

But I knew that I had to make it look like it was some kind of big deal, so I took in a deep breath before I began to speak.

"Well, you remember the accident he had with the portal?" I asked, trying to look ashamed.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed, when suddenly his face turned dark, "He was in so much trouble for going down in the lab and messing with our equipment." He said.

"But Jack, remember that he was in the hospital for a good month." Mrs. Fenton said, and a look of concern overcame her face, obviously my mentioning that resurfaced bad memories.

"Well, Tucker and I wanted to make sure he was okay before you got back, so we took a sample of his blood to make sure it wasn't contaminated or anything." I said.

Mrs. Fenton was holding her breath.

"We found that he had some traces of ectoplasm in his blood, but later we found out that it had no effect on him." I said seriously, but inside I was laughing. _'No effect, that's funny.' _I thought to myself.

If only they knew. Danny isn't the only clueless one around here. But unluckily for me, Mrs. Fenton said something that I hadn't thought of.

"You and Tucker used out lab equipment?! You could have been seriously injured or Danny!" she said, clearly in a state of panic.

"Don't worry Mrs. F, I know how to use medical equipment. After all, my Grandma used to be a nurse. She taught me all about it." I said, grateful for my quick thinking.

She seemed to calm down a bit, but she clearly wasn't quite satisfied. It was then that I realized Dr. Reedman hadn't said anything. He looked a bit troubled.

"Are you saying that Daniel has some ectoplasmic contamination in his blood stream?" he asked.

I nodded and I saw Tucker doing the same. I noticed that Jazz wasn't and I decided that she had decided to play dumb on the issue because after all she wasn't really there during the accident.

"And you're sure that it had no side-effects?" he asked, "Ghost powers, maybe?"

My eyes widened and Tucker's did too.

"Kids! Is this true?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

Before I could jump in and say something, Mr. Reedman's eyes turned crimson and he laughed an insane sort of laugh. I gasped as I realized that he was-

I couldn't even finish my train of thought before a malicious-looking ghost erupted from Dr. Reedman. He smiled sinisterly before shape-shifting into…

What? Bertrand!? That had to mean that Spectra was here too! They were the ones behind all of this? If Bertrand was here then where was Spectra…?  
Then it dawned on me.

The nurse.

I remembered the nurse's look as she rolled Danny down the hall, even her hair had the same style, it was just a different color! I smacked my palm against my face and turned to Tucker.

"Tucker! Danny's in trouble! Spectra has him in the operating room!" I exclaimed, grabbing Tucker's arm and hoisting him up. "We have to help him!"

I started to run over to the door when the very ghost I had just been talking up phased into the room through the ceiling. She didn't even waste time with introductions, she just got straight to the point.

"That ghost kid has been a thorn in my side for too long! Always getting in the way of my-" she was cut off by Mr. Fenton's obnoxious bellowing.

"Great globs of ghost goo! A ghost!" he said, pulling out a Fenton Thermos and aiming it at Spectra.

She couldn't even say anything before he activated the thermos and a glowing blue vortex began to pull her in, along with her snotty assistant. She screamed something about it "not being the end of her" or something like that.

My chest was heaving from all the excitement and a quickly sat back down and tried to regain my breath. After I finally was breathing regularly again, I looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Mr. Fenton looked confused while Mrs. Fenton looked a lit upset.

It was then that the gravity of the situation showed through.

Spectra had basically just revealed Danny's secret.

His parent's knew too much now.

There seemed to be no way out of this.

They finally turned to look at me, and for once I didn't have anything to say. It was then that I remembered the reason we were all here, and he was in trouble. Without giving it a second thought, I grabbed Tucker's wrist again and begin pulling him through the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, there's no time to explain, but Danny's in a lot of trouble right now! Come on! We can't waste any time!"

With that, Danny's parents and Jazz leaped up and followed me and Tucker being led by the signs until we reached the oversized double-doors with the huge words "OPERATING ROOMS." Tucker was resisting a bit but I knew that he knew that we had to help Danny.

Mr. Fenton had worked his way to the front and was practically bulldozing through doctors and nurses to get to Operating Room 8. When we reached it, he flung the door open, ecto-gun in hand, and I pushed my way through to see Danny.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

** Haha, an evil cliffhanger! Yes, I like to torture you people. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


	6. Suspicions of a Mother

**Hello there,**

**Here's another chapter for you lovely viewers. ****_Delta 23_**** and ****_Pebblepaw_****: Your questions shall be answered in this chapter. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing. To all the Mom's, Mother's, Mommy's, or Mama's reading, Happy Mother's Day to you! :)**

**Disclaimer: do not own Danny Phantom, and let's not forget Fenton, don't own him either.**

**-xxClueless1xx **

**_Jazz's POV_**

I gasped.

Simply put, I could not believe what I was seeing.

Danny was strapped down with leather bonds onto a black lab table, different colored liquids flowing through IV tubes and into his veins. He seemed to be floating a little bit, even though he was in his human form, and strapped down for that matter. Under his eyelids, I could see his eyes glowing their neon green and they seemed to be stirring back and forth. His hair was flickering from black to white in unequal intervals, and his whole body was encased in his ghost form's unearthly glow.

I stood frozen in the doorway until Mom pushed me out of the way, running over to his side. Not knowing exactly what to do, she just stroked his flashing hair for a moment before getting to work. She examined the IV and without a second thought it seemed, she pulled it out of Danny's arm.

I winced and, finally coming to my senses, I jogged over to the lab table myself. Something along the lines of _'Why does the hospital even have a lab table?' _ran through my mind, but I ignored it for the moment.

I just wanted to help get Danny out of here.

By now Dad had joined in and was getting his son out of the leather straps, being careful not to chafe his skin though. I smiled. It looked like Dad had accepted Danny; or he was just too naïve to know…

I quickly pushed the thought away and began working, disposing of the supposedly 'toxic waste' that had been in those tubes that had been in his arm. Well, that was what Mom had called it, even though I doubted it was the case.

I glanced to the door again, making sure that no one was coming, so far the coast had been clear. Wow, this hospital has great security, letting people bring in random chemicals and break into operating rooms. Well, it was probably for the best.

We didn't want any trouble with the employees.

Everyone was completely silent, but Tucker seemed to want to say something, to help in some way. He was the only one who wasn't doing anything; he looked helpless. Sam was murmuring to Danny and stroking his hair, which had turned solidly back to black a few minutes ago, obviously not caring who saw. Mom was huddled over him, removing some more tubes from his arm, her face didn't show emotion of any kind. Dad was just working too, and actually wasn't saying anything or smiling that goofy smile for once.

It all seemed too wrong.

It was then that I turned to Danny, looking at him in his newly-restored human form. His eyes were no longer green, and his hair was no longer white. He was Danny Fenton again, not Danny Phantom.

That seemed to be the only natural thing here.

But he was still deathly pale and he looked to be extremely weak. I knew that after this, and after we figured out what all those chemicals had been, he would definitely need all of those x-rays. Then he would hopefully be on the right track back to recovery, and Mom and Dad would understand what was going on.

I felt a sudden flash of anger course through my veins, remembering how Bertrand and Spectra had revealed Danny's secret to Mom and Dad. But for some reason, my mind kept on going to another possibility. I thought that maybe my parents wouldn't believe that Danny was Phantom or think that it was something else, like Danny being overshadowed by Phantom.

They had always warned me of ghosts' manipulative ways and how they overshadowed their victims, first learning their habits. Then they would slowly take over the person, destroying and eating them from inside out. Sick, nasty, cannibalistic creatures, they had said.

I feared that they might think that was what was happening to Danny.

They could be quite paranoid; they might think that Phantom was a different person from Danny and that he was slowly eating away at him, changing his habits. I winced, thinking that they might begin to suspect the worst.

"Jazz," Tucker said, coming over to me, as I had moved over towards the door to analyze the situation, "they're done."

I didn't need to ask to know what he meant and I nodded and proceeded back over to the table, where Dad was sitting Danny's limp body up. Amazingly enough, he was still unconscious. That amazed me to know end, factoring in that he could heal inhumanly fast.

I sat down on the lab table next to him, caressing his leg, attempting to wake him up. Sam snapped before his face, seeing if that would do the trick, but everything we tried would make no progress.

He was really conked out.

Deciding that it was useless to try that anymore right now, in fear of being caught somewhere we were not supposed to be, Dad – carefully as he could – put Danny over his shoulder and we all headed to the door.

I gave Mom a quick glance before opening the door, and she was looking her son up and down suspiciously, not seeming to fully believe the fact that he was half dead. I knew that concentrated look on her face, and I knew that she would probably want to run some tests on him later.

But I knew Danny wouldn't want that, so I wouldn't let her.

Not if he didn't want her to.

She began to look in my direction and I quickly averted my eyes away and towards the doorknob, silently turning it to the right. I pressed a hand to Dad's chest for a moment and looked both way down the hallway.

Seeing that it was vacant, I motioned for everyone to follow and we slipped down the hallway as quietly as we could, hoping to somehow get Danny into the hands of some _real _medical professionals.

**-Hello again! I am back! Remember this friend readers:  
***ALL OF JAZZ, , OR ANYONE'S OOCNESS IS INTENTIONAL! I JUST WANT TO SHOW THEIR CONCERN AND DISTRUST. ALSO, REMEMBER THAT IF SPECTRA SEEMS A LITTLE TOO VILE THAT IS BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION PEOPLE! Ahem, thank you.**

**Please review, reviews make me dance to unfitting music!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


	7. Formulating a Plan

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I was at the Power of the Pen state tournament! Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

**_Jazz POV_**

We needed to start over. That was all I knew. But we had to put Danny under another name, our cousin Timmy looked a lot like him…

No. We needed a solid plan. Timmy doesn't even live in Amity Park, he lives in Dimmsdale, which is in California. They would never buy it. What if-

I gasped at the sudden example of my brilliance and knew I had to share my genius idea before Sam said one of _her _plans.

"Wait! Stop!" I called to my parents and Danny's friends. They all stopped and Sam spun around on her heel, roughly pressing her forefinger against her lips.

"Jazz! Quiet down!" she hissed through her teeth.

I pretended that I hadn't heard her and stepped beside Dad – who still had Danny's limp body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes – and motioned for him, Mom, and Tucker to continue on. They proceeded to walk down the operation holiday as quietly as they could.

A few seconds following, I heard the thudding of Sam's combat boots hurrying to catch up behind me. Soon she was beside Tucker once again.

"I have an idea." I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam roll her eyes. "A _good _plan." I added.

"I'm sure it is Jazz, but-" Sam began, and I knew she was going to say something more, to oppose my plan that, by the way, I _hadn't even said yet. _

"It's good, Sam. Just let me finish." I said, facing forward once more.

Then I turned to look at Tucker.

"Tucker, do you think you could…" I dropped my voice down to a whisper, "hack into the hospital computer and look at the records?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice down.

"Are you serious, the hospital records?" he asked with disbelief, and I held my breath, "a piece of cake." He said with a confident smile.

I sighed with relief and continued on, "Do you think you could erase his record history from what was entered earlier today?" I asked.

"Simple." He replied, smirking.

Now I turned towards Sam and spoke, still keeping my voice quiet. "Do you think maybe you can distract the secretary? Maybe get her away from the desk?" I asked.

She looked at me judgmentally for a brief moment before nodding. "But Jazz, I don't see how this is going to work." She said, raising her eyebrow.

I sighed.

Even after I saved the town from ghosts one time when Danny had been gone with Dad she _still _couldn't trust me? That plan had been ingenious. Why was she so suspicious of me? Was it solely because I was Danny's older sister, or something else?

I recalled reading once that younger siblings tend to only share the negative experiences they had had with their siblings with others because they have fallen under the bias that siblings should always be at constant rivalry. This gives their friends a bad psychological imprint of that sibling, giving them negative feelings about them.

Maybe Danny had done that, he does seem to get agitated with me pretty easily.

I shook my head.

"Trust me, Sam." I said, "I don't know why you don't now-" she opened her mouth, about to defend herself, but I silenced her, "and don't say you do, because I know that's not true. Just try and trust me, this is going to work." I said, and hurried to catch up with the rest of the group that was standing near the Emergency Exit while Tucker was disabling the alarms temporarily and trying to explain the plight to my parents.

But I knew he was going to….reword it so it didn't sound so um, illegal. Contrary to the popular belief, Tucker really could have quite a way with words.

"Come on, let's go help Tucker." Sam said, moving in front of me and hurrying over to my parents and Tucker. As much as I hated to admit it, Sam was the best liar out of all of us, and I knew she could twist our plan to sound better in no time at all.

I just stood next to her as she explained to my parents. I sneaked a look at Danny's unconscious face as she did so, and my eyes widened in alarm. He needed medical attention – and fast. His face was, surprisingly enough, even more ghostly white than it had been earlier. His lips were also an unnaturally pale color. If his eyes were open, they would probably be a dull grey instead of their usual effulgent blue.

"Tucker, could you please hurry?" I whispered impatiently.

"Hold on, Jazz. This is delicate work. If I mess this up, the alarms all over the hospital could go off – this is the central system." He said, his voice revealing a slight edge to it as he fiddled with the wires.

_Please hurry. _ I thought looking back at my unconscious and dangerously pale brother.

_Please hurry._ All I could do was stand there helplessly and wait.

I've never felt so dependent before in my life.

**Whelp, there's that! Thank you so much for reading, you are my motivation! Thank you! Please review! **

**-xxClueless1xx**


	8. Ghostgetters, Go!

***hides behind chair to avoid being killed* I'm sorry I was so late in updating! I feel really bad about it, but summer was starting and I got caught up in stuff. I am so sorry! Anyway, this is the next chapter of Shimmer. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom. DX**

**-xxClueless1xx**

**_Tucker's POV_**

I tried to work as briskly as possible and tried to keep my mind off of my supposedly dying friend over my shoulder. My mind was still partially in shock from the Spectra incident that happened earlier. That, and maybe the fact that I was actually _in a hospital! _No Tucker, don't think about that! Think about happy things like – going on a date with…Star! Yeah, happy thoughts like me and- oh shit!

I glanced back down to my work and retracted my hand quickly, hissing in pain. I had just touched a live wire. "….shit." I muttered under my breath.

But I knew that I would need to resume my work in nothing flat because Danny's life was at stake. So, I shook my hand out in the cool air for a moment before sticking it back into the plastic security box.

I bit my lip in insightful concentration – I was almost done. Just one more clip and…the whole screen went blank and I held my breath. A groaning sound came from the box and I knew that my job was done. I set the plastic cover back over the exposed wires and rubbed my hands against each other, a satisfied smirk on my face as I turned around.

"Done?" Jazz asked, watching me expectantly.

"Yep, there's no chance they're gonna know we're basically breaking into the hospital." I said, straightening my beret on my head.

"Good." She said, nodding slightly. She flipped her shiny orange hair over her shoulder and opened the door that led to where the secretary was sitting.

'_She's so beautiful when she's in charge.' _I thought dreamily, but as soon as the thought entered my mind, I shook my head and blinked rapidly. Where had that even come from? This was Danny's sister I was talking about here, not a cheerleader.

Deciding that now was not the best time to sort out my feelings, I entered through the door after Sam and gently closed it, as I was the last one out so that we were not hear by the secretary. I glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, who were surprisingly going with all of this craziness. I don't know why they would.

I mean, if I were an adult and I had three teenagers trying to boss me around, I would say no way and go my own way. I guess they really trust me and Sam more than we thought. Or they're still in shock from earlier with Spectra. Yeah, that's a perfectly plausible explanation.

I crept up next to Jazz and waited for her to give the signal. She had explained the rest of the plan while I had been tinkering with the security system. We would wait for the secretary to look in the opposite direction and then Sam, Mr., and Mrs. F would go over on the other side and crowd around Danny, acting panicked and asking for help quick.

The secretary, if things would go the way we planned, would then rush from her cubicle and run off with them to find the nearest doctor or nurse while Jazz and I worked on the computer.

It was sheer brilliance at its finest.

Mr. F shifted Danny on his shoulder, and Danny groaned a little bit in protest. Good. He was beginning to wake up. I watched as Jazz slowly moved her right hand behind her back, keeping a careful eye on the secretary as she did so.

Sam and Mr. and Mrs. F. watched her carefully as her hand slowly formed into a thumbs up. Not even giving it a second thought, the four of them hurried over to the other side of the cubicle, but far enough away so that it looked like they had just entered through the door.

"Help! Please!" Sam began to shriek desperately.

The secretary snapped her head up quickly at the sudden noise, not expecting to see a group of people crowding around an unconscious teenager. She gasped, and hurried out of the cubicle, crowding around him as well.

She began to say a few things, Jazz and I knew, but we couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. We watched, holding our breath, until finally, _finally, _she had taken the bait and left with them to find a medical professional.

When I was sure that they were gone, I looked both ways before tip-toeing towards the now-abandoned cubicle station. I looked around one more, but realized that it was pointless. Jazz was keeping watch, and the sun was beginning to set so it was beginning to get a little bit darker inside. And anyways, the security was shut off now, thanks to me might I add, so there was nothing I had to worry about.

I got to work as soon as I could, knowing that the secretary would want to get back to her work as soon as she could. I decided to make some small talk with Jazz as I worked, so as I was hunched over the keyboard, I asked her the question that had been on my mind for some time now.

"Hey Jazz, why do you think you're parents are going through with this?" I asked, my voice sounding absent even though I was genuinely interested.

"I'm not really sure." She said, not looking away from the hallway, "I don't think that they really know what's going on. I think that all they know is that Danny is in trouble and he needs some kind of medical attention fast." She said.

She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping my typing for a brief moment.

"I'm just not sure how much longer my parents are going to buy this." She said "I mean, what if all of this is just an act to get the "Ghost Boy" so they can finally rip him apart molecule by molecule? I'm just not sure if I can trust them or not." She said.

"Jazz," I said, turning around in the swivel chair, "they're Danny's parents. They said so themselves, _you _said, that they would accept Danny no matter what. So why would now be any different? It's gonna be fine." I said, trying my best, to calm her nerves.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess you're right."

"Of _course _I'm right," I muttered, "I'm Tucker Foley."

And with that, I turned back to the monitor and resumed my typing, clicking on the file labeled 'Daniel Jack Fenton.'

**Hey everyone!  
Once again, I am terribly sorry for the inexcusably long wait. Remember, all OOCness is for a reason! Please review, I wish to hear your thoughts, but no flames please!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


	9. Family Secrets

**Hey guys, I'm back! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've really been procrastinating on this! Hope everyone's summers are going well! This chapter is going to have some mystery in it! Also, thank you Danny FANtom for all the reviews! You are so loyal!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not owned by me! All credit goes to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

**_Tucker's POV_**

As soon as I clicked into Danny's file, multiple files popped up, and they were all full. They were all labelled years, I soon came to the conclusion that they were the years of Danny's life. But I soon found that there were only twelve files.

Danny was fourteen.

And since my Mom used to be a nurse, I know that even when someone moves, their records follow them, so all 14 of Danny's years should be here. I grew more and more puzzled as I kept looking, clicking in past files to see if they might have accidently been put in there.

There was nothing from the years 1993-1994, when Danny would have been one and two years old.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in immense confusion, not sure why my friend's files were this way. I know that it is probably none of my business, but when I get my mind on something, I can't stop thinking about it until I come to a reasonable conclusion.

So, I did what anyone else would do, I turned to his sister.

Still looking at the screen, while twisting me body in the chair, I said Jazz's name. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her slowly turning around, adjusting her aqua headband in her bright orange hair. I tore my eyes away from the monitor to meet hers.

"What is it, Tucker?" she asked, in a hushed whisper.

I wasn't exactly sure how to word my question. It was as if I could just say 'Hey Jazz, two years of your brothers medical records are missing!' That would not go over well. So, I decided to play it slow.

I gestured for her to come next to me and look at the screen, so she could see what I saw. Sighing exasperatedly, she came over next to me, and leaned down to look at the monitor. She looked at me, and she started to say something but I barely even heard what she said, we were so close. Her face was so close to mi-

"Tucker!" she whisper-yelled, pulling me out of my trance.

"Huh, what?" I asked, still dazed.

She sighed again, and stood up to her full height, before leaning back down again. "I _said, _what's the problem?" she asked, stressing the word 'said'.

Feeling like a dumbass, I sat up straighter, and pushed my glasses up farther on my nose. I grabbed the mouse, and scrolled down to where Danny's earliest file was entered – 1995. I let go of the mouse, and jabbed my finger on the monitor where the file was, and looked at Jazz.

"Look, Jazz, there are no files for Danny at _all _in here from when he was born to when he was two!" I whisper-exclaimed.

Jazz groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, turning away from me for a moment. I could have sworn I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Oh, _shit_!" But I knew that I must have mistaken, because Jazz had told me before herself, not to cuss.

She turned back to me, looking a bit frazzled (1) and gave me a look that I couldn't put my finger on. She was acting different…more, as much as I hate to say it, more _human. _Less like a robot.

Okay, so let's just rewind for a second. As long as I've known Danny, I've known Jazz. Which has been about…nine years, give or take. I haven't really paid her much mind until say…two years ago. I guess that was because back before, I was too young to give a crap about Danny's sister.

That's was really all she had been.

Danny's sister.

But now, I guess, she's more. Like a sister, or a friend. She occasionally tags along with us when we go to fight, but the more time I spent with her, the more I realized…

She never really, acted like…._herself._

I know it sounds weird, and it probably makes no sense, but think about it, Self. She's always so busy feeding us psychology stuff to be herself. Wow, Tucker, when did you become so mushy?

Okay, before this conversation gets any weirder, I need to get back to the real world. Sooo, time snap! Back, to the world. Where were we? Oh yeah, Jazz…looking at me…oh yeah….okay.

She seemed to be arguing with herself in her head, wondering whether or not she should tell me something. Contrary to the popular belief, I can be quite perceptive, and I know for a fact that she wants to tell me something.

So why doesn't she just spit it out?!

"Tucker, why does that matter?" she asked quietly, avoiding my eyes.

I tried to keep a poker face as she did this; I was not expecting her to be showing so much emotion. She rarely does, but I guess since Danny is so hurt and her parents might have found out, things are kind of falling apart.

Her act included.

But I had to act like I didn't know any of this was going on, I was just same old Technology obsessed Tucker who didn't notice these kinds of things. Right? Right.

"Nothing is entered at all! It's like he didn't even exist when he was a toddler!" I said, forgetting to whisper for a moment.

She quickly pressed her fingers against her lips and we both froze for a moment, being sure that no one was coming this way because of my insane screaming. I let out a breath when I found that it was in fact still deathly quiet.

Jazz sighed again, for about the millionth time it seemed, and looked at me, directly in the eyes, with no fear. "Tucker," she said, so calmly it was almost intimidating, "some things that happen in my family need to stay in my family."

Then her eyes went dead again, and she turned away to keep watch again. I sat there stunned for a moment before getting back to the computer, clicking on Danny's file from today, my mind numb.

We worked for the rest of the time in silence.

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! :D  
Okay, okay, so I know you were all probably wondering what the hell that was so let's just say that my mind is weird. **

*****TUCKER MIGHT BE OOC BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE, SAME GOES FOR JAZZ!**

**(1) I put that word in there, because I like words with z's so deal with it.**

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
